100 Drabbles
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: -Discontinued- You choose the word; I'll associate it into the chapter! You can also choose the character s , and/or the pairing. Rating MAY go up, there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter. Can contain any character and genre. Your pick!
1. YamiXYugi

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I see a lot of people doing these '100 Drabbles' so I thought I'd give it a go myself... **

**Rules: If you wish, leave a review telling me what you'd like the next chapter drabble to be about. Just leave one word and I'll associate it with anything and make it into a little story with any character (you can also choose the character OR EVEN PAIRING if you wish...). By the way, I can do straight pairings or yaoi, you can choose! (Smiles) **

**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi (BoyXBoy romance, so if you don't like, then don't read), and that's pretty much it... this chapter is rated K+.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It is all property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

**_Drabble one: Flower._**

Word: Flower.  
Pairing: Yami X Yugi. (Puzzleshipping)  
Characters: Yugi and Yami/Pharaoh Atem.

~~X~~

**Yami's Point Of View**

~~X~~

I love the fresh air.

Walking through the park with my beautiful Hikari always cheers me up when I have things on my mind; and today is beautiful.

It must be because I was once cooped up inside an Ancient Egyptian Artefact for over 5 Millennia; that's why I always feel restless.

But I tend not to dwell on my past a lot these days; since I've saved the world and obtained my own body, my aibou has been on my mind.

Said aibou was currently clinging to my side in a warm hug whilst we sat on the park bench, overlooking the lake.

The lake wasn't majorly big; after all, you could see the other side clearly.

But where was I?

Oh yes. My Hikari and I were sharing a warm embrace as he sat in my lap and we watched the bright red sunset.

And then a new swirl of colours caught my eye in my peripheral vision; a few, beautiful vibrant flowers caught my eye. They rested in the flower bed beside the bench; all of them were either purple or pink in colour, apart from one.

One lonesome flower with amethyst petals sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help myself.

I left my confused Hikari's side and picked the delightful flower.

I smiled at it and returned to my aibou who looked up at me curiously.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful Hikari", I murmured softly and arranged it so it sat decoratively in his hair.

Yugi blushed brightly and I couldn't help but find his little flushed face acquisitively adorable.

"It matches your pretty eyes", I commented, just to see that brilliant blush darken further.

"T-thank you", he whispers sheepishly; and once again we embrace.

He's my Hikari.

And no one else can have him.

~~X~~

End of Chapter 1

~~X~~

**A/N: What do you think? Please remember to leave a review telling me your word, character, and/or pairing. I will gladly write it up!**


	2. BakuraXRyou

**A/N: As you should know by now, this is '100 Drabbles' where I take your request and turn it into a mini story! **

**Okay, so if you wish to request a drabble, fill out this form:**

**Word Association (could be any word, e.g. cake, love, death, KITTENS, laughter):  
Pairing or characters:  
Genre:**

**And leave it in your review ^_^**

**Warning(s) for this chapter: Yaoi (BoyXBoy romance, if you don't like it then don't read it) and also, Bakura will be OOC (Out of character) cause I love him when he's all mushy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**_Drabble two: Cookies._**

Word: Cookies.  
Pairing: Ryou X Bakura (Tendershipping)  
Characters: Ryou and Bakura.  
Requested by: Neko-Nya-Chan  
Genre: Romance/Humour.

~~X~~

**Normal Point Of View**

~~X~~

"Bakura?" Ryou called, frowning deeply as he stood in the kitchen. Sitting on the table in front of him was an EMPTY plate that once held a bunch of freshly baked cookies. Ryou couldn't believe it; he had left the room for about five seconds and when he came back, all his chocolate-chip cookies were missing.

"Bakura? Where are you?" Ryou called again, walking back out into the living room.

"Look, I know you stole my cookies. There are no other thieves around here!" Ryou called; feeling more disappointed than angry at his thieving boyfriend.

Ryou gave a hum of confusion when there was no reply; he figured Bakura must have been hiding upstairs somewhere, so he wasted no time in ascending the said staircase.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, entering his clean, neatly tidied bedroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so he hurried down the hall to Bakura's room and cautiously opened it.

He groaned when he saw discarded, dirty clothes; duel monsters cards; rubbish and other unnamed junk thrown around his room and all over the floor.

'_Come on... I just tidied this up the day before yesterday..._' he thought to himself. It was quite obvious that Bakura wasn't hiding in there as it was almost impossible to survive under a pile of old socks – and that seemed to be the only hiding place that would be worth it.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted down the stairs, "I'm going to count to ten and if you don't reveal yourself by then, I'll ...seize all your duel monster cards and hide them!" Ryou smiled proudly at the threat he'd just given. That was sure to draw the thief from his hiding place.

"One..." Ryou started, carefully descending the stairs again.

"Two", he continued, looking around for any movement.

"Three." Ryou caught sight of a crumb on the floor and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Four..."_ Ryou was getting kind of annoyed that Bakura wouldn't confess by now.

"Five", the innocent Hikari noticed another few crumbs that lead a trail into the closet.

"Six." He crossed his arms and glared at the closet, expecting the yami to make himself known. "Seven..." Ryou took a step closer to the closet.

"Eight, nine, ten" he finished quickly and opened the closet to find his darker half hiding on his knees beneath the coats.

He had a half-eaten cookie in his hand and quickly hid it behind his back. Ryou almost burst out laughing when he saw that his yami had chocolate all around his mouth, but then he remembered that Bakura had stolen his cookies in the first place.

Ryou crossed his arms and looked sternly down at the yami who was trying to seem innocent.

"Um... Hikari... what a pleasant surprise... what brings you here?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou said nothing, but took Bakura's hand and dragged him into the living room, placing him in front of the mirror.

Bakura blinked at his reflection upon seeing the chocolate mess around his mouth and grinned evilly.

"So you caught me, huh?"

"Yeah", Ryou murmured, before dragging him into the kitchen.

"I couldn't help myself, they were just so warm, and soft, and delicious!" Bakura argued, the smirk never leaving his face.

"They weren't for you! They were for later for the gang to eat; I was going to invite them round for a party", Ryou spoke, "and now you're going to help me make some more."

Bakura pouted and rolled his eyes, "But I'll just end up burning them..."

"Not if you do what I say, now read the instructions to bake cookies and get to work!" Ryou ordered his yami.

Bakura went to read the instructions but was stopped by his Hikari. "But before you do that..." Ryou trailed off as he grabbed a cloth and wiped away the chocolate all over Bakura's mouth. "There, good as new", he said with a smile.

Bakura smirked and pinned his Hikari to the wall in a passionate kiss.

Ryou gave a small yelp, but soon found himself kissing back just as heatedly. Sadly, the need for air was too great and they pulled away.

"Mmm", Ryou moaned, "tastes like chocolate."

~~X~~

End Of chapter 2.

~~X~~

**(Giggles) Now that was cute... I enjoyed writing that chapter ^_^ Thanks for that great request Neko-Nya-Chan!! And remember, you can always ask for another request! (Winks)**


	3. AtemXOC

**A/N: This is '100 Drabbles' where I take your request and turn it into a mini story!**

**Okay, so if you wish to request a drabble, fill out this form:**

**Word Association (could be any word, e.g. cake, love, death, KITTENS, laughter):  
Pairing or characters:  
Genre:**

**And leave it in your review!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Romance, kissing, OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi, the Japanese guy who likes card games. I DO, however, own my OC: Caitlin.**

_**Drabble three: Forbidden.**_

Word: Forbidden.  
Pairing: AtemXOC.  
Characters: Atem, Caitlin (OC) and Seth.  
Requested by: z-nadka-zak  
Genre: Romance/Tradgedy.

~~X~~

**Normal Point Of View**

~~X~~

"I'm not allowed to be seen with you!" Caitlin, a slave girl, whispered softly to Prince Atem after he'd asked her to walk with him to the gardens.

"I don't care who see's us, Caitlin, I love you and I want to be with you", the Prince argued, taking her hands in his, "Please?"

Caitlin frowned and looked up into the Prince's beautiful crimson eyes; she sighed before smiling weakly.

"Okay... but not for too long", she replied.

The Prince gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked with her at his side until they reached the garden, which was, thankfully, deserted except for the two of them.

Atem sat beside the water fountain, pulling his love onto his lap and holding her to him. He took in her beautiful features.

Caitlin had long, golden locks that curled just under her shoulders; along with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes. Her skin was pale, soft; much different to most Egyptians, though Atem didn't think too strongly of that. She had full red lips and the most amazing smile he'd ever seen.

She had caught the eyes of many men at the palace and some had even asked how such a beautiful girl could be but a slave. Of course, Atem had snapped at them that she was off limits and belonged to him.

Then, his father's High Priest, Seth, had waltzed in a pried her from him before giving him that annoying speech about not being able to marry a slave.

Atem's arms wrapped tighter around Caitlin at the thought of losing her; he cared not for what Seth thought about the two of them being together; after all, love knows no boundaries.

Caitlin seemed to sense his nervousness and turned with a reassuring smile. This melted Atem immediately and he couldn't help but kiss her passionately. He moaned softly and the taste of strawberries in her mouth and Caitlin gave a small giggle as they pulled away.

"I love you Caitlin", Atem spoke, kissing her neck softly.

Caitlin smiled softly, but sadly, "I love you too, Atem, so very much."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't you have somewhere you must be, _slave_?" a cold voice snapped from behind them.

Atem's eyes narrowed as he turned to see Seth standing there with his arms folded; a scowl on his face directed at Caitlin.

"You address her as Caitlin, _Seth_, and I dismissed her from her duty", Atem replied, glaring at the Priest.

Caitlin frowned at Seth before turning to Atem. "He's right, my Prince, I should be getting back to my duties", she said softly; standing up with Atem.

"Caitlin", Atem sighed, before frowning and nodding. "Alright; I'll come and find you later", he replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it before bowing respectfully at Seth hurrying off back into the palace.

As soon as she was gone, Atem turned with a deadly glare at the Priest. "Seth, must you do that!?" he snapped.

"Yes, I must. You know she is nothing much a slave and you shouldn't be messing about with her especially when you know that the ball is next week; and there you must pick a suitable Princess to wed", Seth retorted angrily.

"I'm not going to wed one of those snobby, spoilt Princesses", Atem spat, turning away.

"Your father commands it", Seth raised his voice.

"Leave me be, Seth", Atem growled.

Seth frowned deeply before nodding slightly and returning to the palace.

Atem stared down at his reflection in the pond, wondering why he was cursed to marry someone whom he didn't love. He closed his eyes as he remembered Seth's words. '_She's not just a slave girl... she is the most amazing woman I've ever met...why can't I marry her?_' he asked himself.

Atem hated having to be forced into a marriage he didn't want; his father had already tried this once and he had managed to squirm out of it. Any annoying Princess would just like him for his looks or fortune; but not Caitlin.

He was cursed to not be able to marry the love of his life.

A slave: a servant of the palace.

And he was the Prince of Egypt.

...Their love was forbidden; and it tore Atem up inside.

~~X~~

End of chapter three.

~~X~~

**A/N: (Sniffles) WHY!? (Coughs and smiles) Thanks for this request, z-nadka-zak! It be appreciated! ^_^ KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLES!**


	4. AtemXOC 2

**A/N: This is '100 Drabbles' where I take your request and turn it into a mini story!**

**Okay, so if you wish to request a drabble, fill out this form:**

**Word Association (could be any word, e.g. cake, love, death, KITTENS, laughter):  
Pairing or characters:  
Genre:**

**And leave it in your review!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Romance, kissing, maybe a little OOCness and there's an OC. This takes place in Japan, not Egypt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi – a downright genius for his creation. I do, however, own my OC, her name shall be Krystal.**

_**Drabble four: Sweet.**_

Word: Sweet.  
Pairing: AtemXOC.  
Characters: Atem, Krystal (OC).  
Requested by: ChronoXXRosette.  
Genre: Humour/Romance.

~~X~~

**Normal Point Of View.**

~~X~~

Krystal rolled over in her bed and stirred with a groan; she wasn't much of a morning person and was surprised to find that her boyfriend, Atem, was already up. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes till they were able to adjust to the sunlight.

She blew the hair out of her face and slipped out of bed to get dressed; she glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the state of her hair. It was all over the place! She grabbed her brush and combed her black hair down so that it rested on her shoulders and sighed.

She turned to her chest of draws and began getting dressed. She chose her violet-coloured, long-sleeved shirt and her black skirt because they really made her amethyst eyes pop. She sent herself a wink to the mirror before leaving the room to find Atem.

~~X~~

Atem tensed when he heard Krystal coming down the stairs; he was in the kitchen with a spoon sticking out of his mouth, having just finished the contents of it. He quickly hid whatever he was eating behind his back and threw the spoon into the sink.

Krystal entered the kitchen and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the nervous look he had.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked, hands on hips.

"Uh, what's wrong? Um... nothing, why should something be wrong!?" Atem replied quickly, covering up his nervousness with a wide grin. "Everything is a-okay!"

Krystal stared at him and smirked, "Really?"

Atem nodded, "Yeah."

"Hmmm", Krystal murmured suspiciously, stepping closer to him.

Atem cleared his throat and held on to the container behind his back. "Well, you seem to be acting real strange", Krystal spoke, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him.

Atem bit his lip to keep from whimpering as she began gingerly kissing his neck. The ex-Pharaoh shuddered and Krystal grinned, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Atem moaned lightly and let go of the item behind his back to wrap his arms around Krystal's waist and pull her even closer. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him access to enter.

Atem thrust his tongue inside her mouth and it met with hers, exploring. Krystal's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the delicious taste in his mouth.

Even for Atem, his lips and tongue tasted sweeter than normal; then Krystal opened her eyes and caught sight of the sugar jar just inside her peripheral vision.

She pulled back and glared at Atem, who looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Have you been eating sugar from the sugar jar _again_, Atem!?" she demanded, wagging a finger at him.

Atem squeaked in panic and quickly took off out of the kitchen, Krystal hot on his trail.

"Come back here, mister! What have I told you about eating sugar like that, huh!?" was the shouts that could be heard throughout the house, "I'm gonna have to punish you, ya know!"

~~X~~

End Of Chapter four.

~~X~~

**Important note: On Monday to Thursday, there's a big chance that I won't be able to post because the internet at my mum's house isn't working. I'm at my dad's at the moment but I have to go to my mum's on Sunday night until Thursday night, so I'll keep you posted. If this is the case, I'll update twice next Friday or something. Thank you.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reviewing people!**


	5. YamiXYugi 2

**A/N: This is '100 Drabbles' where I take your request and turn it into a mini story!**

**Okay, so if you wish to request a drabble, fill out this form:**

**Word Association (could be any word, e.g. cake, love, death, KITTENS, laughter):  
Pairing or characters:  
Genre:**

**And leave it in your review!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Meh, all the usual... kissing... yaoi... stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, they would be some major lovin' between Yami and Yugi. Anyways, it's all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

_**Drabble five: Whipped Cream.**_

Word: Whipped Cream.  
Pairing: YamiXYugi.  
Characters: Yami, Yugi and Grandpa.  
Requested by: Amylou11987.  
Genre: Humour/Romance.

~~X~~

**Normal Point Of View.**

~~X~~

Yami flopped down on the sofa, having just taken their empty dinner plates into the kitchen, next to his Aibou, hugging him tightly and smothering his face with kisses.

The Hikari blushed and giggled, responding with a loving kiss on the lips. "Love you, Yami", Yugi giggled softly, burying his head in the other's chest.

"I love you too, Aibou", Yami smiled, pulling the young man onto his lap.

Yugi hummed contently for a moment before looking up, "I'll get us some desert, kay?" Yami pouted but let his Aibou go for him to fetch something sugary.

It wasn't long before Yugi returned with two bowls of ice cream with whipped cream sprayed on top. Yami licked his lips and dug in, causing his Hikari to giggle.

"This is delicious, Aibou", Yami smiled and Yugi grinned.

"I knew you'd love it; especially the whipped cream", Yugi gave an evil Hikari grin and rose his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I see, my not-so-innocent Hikari", Yami replied, smirking, "Though, come to think of it, this whipped cream would taste better on you", he murmured softly.

Yugi giggled, his cheeks lightly tinted red.

Yami dipped his finger into the whipped cream and dabbed a bit onto Yugi's cheek before slowly leaning over and licking it off.

Yugi shivered at the feel of his partners tongue on his skin and moaned; turning his head, he kissed his partner full on the lips.

"Mmm", Yugi moaned softly and his arms found their way around Yami's neck.

Yami pulled his Aibou closer and asked for entrance with his tongue which was gladly accepted. Yami explored Yugi's mouth with his tongue and smirked, tasting the ice cream.

When they pulled away, they were panting softly and Yami had a mischievous look. He quickly dashed out of the room, leaving Yugi puzzled as to where he had gone.

And then Yami returned with a can of whipped cream in his hands and smirked evilly, picking his Aibou up bridal style and quickly climbing the stairs.

Yugi yelped slightly, blushing like hell.

They were going to have fun tonight...

~~X~~

Later that evening, Grandpa entered the house and walked into the living room; he frowned with disappointment when he found the television on and two uneaten bowls of ice cream on the table.

"Yugi?" he called gently in case his grandson was asleep.

He made his way upstairs and put his ear to the door, smiling when he heard the soft snores of Yami and Yugi.

'_I better leave them alone, I'll talk to Yugi tomorrow_', and with that, Grandpa made his way back downstairs.

On the other side of Yugi's bedroom door, Yugi laid curled up in Yami's arms, sleeping contently at the feel of his dark's strong arms around him and warm body pressed against him.

The empty whipped cream bottle sat forgotten on the bedside table.

~~X~~

**End of Chapter five.**

~~X~~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


End file.
